dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasper
tumblr_nlhn63iu321t7b5qro1_1280.jpg hinata_hyuga_by_piksellstudio-d9nd2iy.jpg General Information 90aaaa89c98d93c2f62fb8aee462e498af90622e_hq.jpg Anime-Naruto-Hinata-Hyuuga-1436173.jpeg Name: Jasper Jones Age: 17 Weight: 119 lbs Height: 5'5 Hair Color: Midnight Black Eye Color: Blind Blood Type: Unknown DoB: N/A Apperance _3P4UiJga9A.jpg Brash, bold, blinding beauty -- She is a tantelizing sight. Just the smallest smirk, the curve at the corner of her somber lips puts anyone on edge. This black as night babe has wintery pale skin and glassy glum cheeks, a button nose and expression misleadingly meek. She's astounding and alluring. Like the vibrant pulse of a remixed song, this young and casually capricious woman will bring you to life. Her silky hair flows boundlessly down the straight slim slope of her back. Running your fingers through the thick of her long and midnight mane feels too similar to the likeness of soft satin. Sweet and soft pastel irises with the strength to lure you in for the clutch, Jasper just might make you her next victim. Dark, daring, and dazzling. Everything about her just takes your breath away. Behavior/Personality tumblr_nc9oo2dF4x1taokomo1_500.png tumblr_nmk7xjqf6q1taokomo1_500.png tumblr_ndycz2hYsT1taokomo1_500.png Roleplay Allignment 1dec4e8ae903884efa2026401a534a87.jpg 114431426358bbad9dl.jpeg ''Chaotic Neutral '' A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. 'Occupation/Class' N/A 'Fighting Style' N/A Chi Form 819950aa3272f4991cbdde604ed3da43.jpg hyuga_hinata_by_tim_kun066-d39ab5u.jpg ''Spiritual Energy Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or '''Reiryoku' (霊力, Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities.1 Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a momento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual orgin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike . 'Chi Base' alpha-hinata-fighting.jpg tumblr_static_filename_640_v2.jpg hinata_hyuuga_by_sayta0-d8ybv5f.jpg ''Physical Chi Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) 'Weapon of Choice' tumblr_n5i2jfB8qR1so6jdoo1_1280.jpg 10809547_1509071499362712_1772545825_n.jpg 694a8623df1e14c527475edbcde8d1f6_480.jpg 'Batblood Physiology' ''' gargoyles_demona_by_ericmartindood-d98fj8c.jpg marceline__poison_apple_by_chu00master-d4y8bqk.jpg '' Birth by Shadows On the night of her rebirth Jasper had been partying heavily with her friends, Kelesa and Veronica Flint. During the ravishing getogether the Flint estate had been put under attack. Before she knew what was happening, bullets crashed through the windows, ripped through the room, nearly everyone in the area had been riddled mercilessly with bullets. This included her as well. She remembers being pinned to the floor. A heavy weight burdened her chest and she was unable to breath. Blood -- thick and stciky like strawberry syrup began to pool around her. Life became an illusive thread in the midst of the vicious chaos. Jasper was dying. And before she knew it, the sight had fled her eyes. Next was her sense of smell, then touch. Until nothing remained, but her hearing. " Shadows renew you, my child. " A strange and unfamiliar call graced her ears. Then she had faded. Blind As a Bat gargoyles_90__s_cartoon_demona_by_digitaltofu-d5n7wg1.jpg 1134675-demona_from_gargoyles_by_particle9.jpg sexy_gargoyle_by_semaj007.jpg She awakened a time later. But where had she been ? These surroundings were unfamiliar to her. " Wha . . " She blinked. Nothing. She blinked again. Nothing still. She could see nothing. Her sight had fled her. Jasper was blind. And now because she was blind, her other sensory systems had been enhanced. This was her new gift. This was her power. demona_by_suthnmeh-d9itt35.jpg marceline_the_vampire_queen___adventure_time_by_equillybrium-d8zgu7s.png demona_by_angelitaramos-d4mwanu.jpg After enduring the unsteady teetor tottering on the line between life and death, Jasper has been given an invitation to the everlasting damagingly dark world that has infested Kasaihana City at night. A second chance at living. She was a Batblood now. Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) '''Background ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System *Enhanced Senses " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1 Category:Batblood Category:Kai's Characters